Pass The Sunset
by Sariyuki
Summary: Shounen ai. [SanzoHakkai] What did Sanzo and Hakkai do when they're left alone? :P


Title: Pass The Sunset  
Warning: Shounen ai.  
Pairing: Sanzo + Hakkai.  
Disclaimer: All Saiyuki characters belong to the greatest Kazuya Minekura sama. On the other hand, I own nothing.  


-------------- 

Hakkai closed the door behind him carefully with a smile upon his face. "Well, I hope they don't forget anything," he remarked after the departure of his two companions. 

"Doubt it," replied Sanzo from across the room, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading. 

Hakkai laughed softly, "Maybe you're right." 

Sanzo put the newspaper down onto the table beside him. He looked at the empty box of cigarette and scowled, "If they forget to buy my cigarette then they're dead meat!" 

"Well then let's just hope they don't forget," replied Hakkai, still with his ever present smile of his. "Otherwise, whatever will happen to our mission?" 

Sanzo scowled again. "Screw the mission." 

Hakkai raised an eyebrow questioningly and then shrugged his slender shoulders. He turned towards the window and looked at the darkening sky. 

"Hakkai," he heard his name was called. 

"Yes, Sanzo?" answered him without turning his gaze from the window. 

"Come here." 

Hakkai turned around in puzzlement, there was something odd in Sanzo's voice. He walked towards the sitting monk and saw Sanzo's expression. "What is it, Sanzo? Is something wrong?" 

Before Hakkai even reached Sanzo's table, his hand was grabbed and pulled. "San-" 

Hakkai lost his balance and fell onto Sanzo's lap. Sanzo grabbed Hakkai's waist to support him and prevent him from falling over his lap. "What on earth..." 

But once again Hakkai was silenced before he could finish his sentence. Sanzo pressed a finger on Hakkai's lips and wishpered in his ears, "Do you know that I've always wanted to kiss you." 

Hakkai's eyes went wide, "Wha-?" 

Sanzo took advantage of the stunned Hakkai and placed his lips on Hakkai's. Hakkai still couldn't believe what was happening. He was on Sanzo's lap. He was being kissed by the monk. Moreover, he didn't do anything useful to prevent it. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to prevent it or not, although of course it was too late to think about it now because it was already happening. 

Sanzo pulled himself away with a frown on his face. There wasn't any response from Hakkai, even though Hakkai didn't pull out from his embrace. "Hakkai..." 

"Are you mad?" 

Hakkai opened his mouth to answer but then he closed it again. He looked up to see Sanzo was eyeing him with a touch of concern in his eyes. Am I mad, thought Hakkai. He didn't know. He didn't feel mad. Should he be mad? 

Hakkai shifted in his seat, which was of course, Sanzo's lap. At that moment, he became aware of a hot surge on some area of his face. "Why you... I didn't ... what I meant was that I... no, you ... it was ... um." 

Sanzo tried not to smile. "Try that again. And this time with the gaps filled in." 

"I... I was just surprised, that's all," explained Hakkai lamely. 

"You didn't like me kissing you?" 

"No, I mean, yes... I mean," Hakkai struggled to get up but soon found that his struggle was useless. Sanzo had him in a deadlock in his embrace. He knew that he had lost and sighed involuntary. He looked into Sanzo's penetrating gaze, it was a bit unnerving. Hakkai took a deep breath to regain his composure. Slowly he did the only thing he always knew to do, he smiled. 

"I have to admit," said Hakkai with his usual calmness, "You really are a good kisser, Sanzo." 

Sanzo stared at the smiling face of Hakkai and burst out laughing. 

"So...," said Sanzo slowly and deliberately. "You liked it after all." 

Hakkai was still smiling, "Who wouldn't?" 

A frowned formed on Sanzo's face, "I really can't tell whether you're being serious or just being sarcastic sometimes." 

Hakkai laughed softly, "I wasn't being sarcastic, rest assured." 

"Good then," Sanzo smiled and cupped Hakkai's face with both of his hands. "Now prove to me that you really like it." 

Hakkai leaned down and his smile slowly disappeared, "Sanzo..." 

Time seemed to stand still in the quiet room. Only the sound of the clock ticking and the ragged breaths of the two people embraced in a deep passionate kiss could be heard in between the last rays of sunset's light. 

"San...zo..." 

Sanzo slowly pulled his face away involuntary from Hakkai's. He noticed that their clothes had somewhat become disarray and spoke rather breathlessly, "Yes?" 

"I think it may be a good idea to lock the door, don't you think? Gojyo and Goku...," Hakkai let the sentence left unfinished. 

Sanzo stared at the smiling face in front of him and started to smile, "I think that may be a good idea." 

Hakkai disentangled himself from Sanzo's embrace and walked towards the door, "Just in case..." 

Sanzo nodded in agreement. His gaze fell on the bed beside the table and found himself smiling. 

"Yeah... just in case." 

--- End --- 


End file.
